That One Time
by CrazyBowtieGirl
Summary: "I'm too old for you.", Niall said, his breathing still uneven from their heated kiss he had broken mere seconds ago. They looked at each other, their foreheads barely touching, her lips millimeters away from his, when she replies , her voice barely a whisper, "I know" before closing the space between them once again.
1. Niall Horan? (EMMA)

**A/N: This is my first fan fic SOOO...please no flames ;) love y'all!**

Chapter 1- "Hi, I'm Niall Horan and you are?"

Working as a waitress when your 15, isnt the kinda job I imagined myself doing at such a young age, especially when I was living in Spain. But then again, My parents had died in a car crash leaving their youngest child only enough money for a plane ticket to some exotic place that they had always wanted to visit. My older sister on the other hand had gotten practically everything else, I always knew she was the favorite. And after their death, she didn't waste any time getting me emancipated so she could continue college without having to be worried about me, I mean, she always said that the best thing about college was that I wasn't there. I bet your wondering, how I even got emancipated in the first place, if I'm only 15 and my parents died about a year ago...well let's just say she has friends in high places, it also helps that her boyfriends dad happens to be a Government official...

So that's pretty much how I, Emma Higins ended up packing my bags out of Dallas, Texas and taking the only thing my parents left me to Marbella, Spain. It wasn't a bad place to be, it was sunny almost all of the time couple celebrities popped by from time to time. But then again, I wasn't here for vacationing so it wasn't as nice...

I'd gathered enough babysitting money from my younger years to be able to rent out a small one bed and bath studio apartment close to where I worked, it wasn't much but hey it was better than nothing. It helped That I was young and "penniless", that the landlord felt pity on me and had given me the appartment for less than half the price! Even though I hated when people felt sorry for me when I told them that my folks were dead, I mean, I barely noticed the difference since they almost always ignored me, I let it pass that one time.

"EMMA! We need those margaritas out NOW! Didn't you know that our special guest is coming in soon? RAPIDO!" screamed Elle, my boss and the Head manager of The Ocean Club in Marbella. I snapped out of my daydream as I hurriedly replied back," Si, Si, I'm getting them!" and ran out of the kitchen before she could kill me.

I stepped out into the sun and tried not to feel sad as I whizzed through the crowd of swimsuit clad bodies. I wished that someday I'd be chilling in the pool while someone else would be getting me a drink, not the other way around. I skillfully made my way through the mass of people, saying things like"excuse me, coming through!" until I made my way to the assigned table. I tried to ignore all the shocked stares when they saw a 15 year old girl serving them margaritas.

"Will that be all?" I asked my voice cheerful, even though all I wanted to do was punch the girl.

"uh...yeah...but arent you a little young to be working here?" a snobby red head asked me, staring at me from above her hot pink Gucci sunglasses.

I glanced down at my loose white waitress uniform and written over converses and looked her in the eye and said, "Yes, yes I am." before turning around and stalking towards the kitchen.

I mean she wasn't the only one who asked. I remember when Elle first saw me, she literally burst out laughing when I told her I wanted the job then looked concerned when she figured I was serious. I told her how I was emancipated and what not and how I was technically an adult and how this job was my only option other than the strip club a couple blocks down. And I really don't think they'd hire someone who's barely a c-cup and has no experience what so ever. She decided to give me a chance and sooner or later I was one of her top servers. Being small had its perks . But I hated when people treated me like a kid. I mean, I may have dropped out of school and lost my parents but I knew a whole lot more about life than they did. I knew how to survive. I bet Gucci Sunglasses didn't even know what that word meant.

So i walked back into the kitchen to get my second round of margaritas when I heard a couple of the other waitresses talking about the special guest. And being the curious teen I was I decided it wouldn't hurt to snoop around a bit.

"I heard he's Really famous, supposed to be some teen heart throb" said one of them, the brunette.

"ooh la la, teen heart throb, Evangeline, you better not tell Marco about this, you know how he gets." Said the blond one to the brunette, Evangeline.

"oh Serena, forget Marco, this special guest is also supposed to be mucho caliente ;)! He's part Irish you know, I guess you can tell with his name being -" Evangeline began, but I couldn't here the rest, thanks to Elle yelling at me again as I quickly made my way outside. Hmmm...a famous pop star Irish teen heart throb, I mean, even though I don't really have to keep up with the trend, sexy pop stars with hot accents have always been a weakness of mine. Too bad I didn't get his name, but I bet it was something sexy too. Sexy AND exotic, with this mystery guy being Irish and all.

I was so caught up in my day dreams that I didn't even notice where I was going and it didn't take long for me to crash into something, or should I say someone. I slipped and the entire tray full of margaritas crashed to the floor, but not before staining the poor somebodys entire body.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Its totally my f-" I began as I hurriedly tried to clean It up but my mouth dropped when I saw who I had crashed into.

"it's okay. Here let me help you with that," he said with a lilting Irish accent, "I'm Niall Horan, and you are?" he asked, looking at me with those beautiful bright blue eyes.

It didn't take long before the room started to spin and I hit the floor with a sickening thump. the last thing I saw where those brillant blue eyes staring at me with concern, before everything went black.

**A/N: So that was chapter 1! Hope you guys like! Whats gonna happen? And why did she faint? Review!**

**Oh and ill try to make the next chapter longer! Love u guys!**

**Thanks to Danielle for being the first Review!**

Love,

The Tomlinson Queen :)


	2. A Girl Faints For Me AGAIN? (NIALL)

**Chapter 2- A Girl faints for me...AGAIN. Oh and special shout out to whoever reviewed because I wasn't planning on updating but a certain anonymous review begging me to continue caught my eye, and so i worked extra hard on this chapter! Btw this story is gonna be long.. So yay :)**

**So Yall, I'm back and this time In our sexy boys POV! Yessiree this is gonna be in Nialls POV! *ensue fangirling* I know im awesome ;) anyway id like to apologize for thinking his eyes were brown in the previous chapter..as u can tell it is changed. I fixed that :) and I'll TRY to update ASAP but no promises :P anyway ON WITH DE STORY...oh and I tried to make the chappies longer but er...just see how it is!**

**So here's CHAPTER 2...Nialls POV**

"Yes Mom, I'm wearing sunscreen and I will call you if anything happens. Okay, Love you, bye. " I finished my call with my Mom and smiled at how weird it was that, even though I was 19 and an international famous popstar I called my mom. I mean, most 19 year olds would rather die than call their moms to tell them what they are doing in Spain. But I was different. My mom and I had a special bond and no amount of money could change it. And I couldn't imagine my life without that.

As I made my way to the swimming pools in the Ocean Club in Marbella, I saw a bunch of bikini clad girls looking my way and giggling as they saw my staring back. I smiled at them, when really I wish they wouldn't fan girl over me so much. I mean our band, One Direction, was much applauded for our brilliant music and for bloody good looks. meaning that teen girls worldwide dream of meeting us..some MORE than meet...trust me, it puts the lads and I in a very awkward position when we read the fan fics and stuff, don't get me wrong most of them are BLOODY brilliant but some are just a bit...creepy.

Anyway, I walked past the girls and out into the sun-only to crash into someone and have then spill a whole bunch of alcohol onto me. I cursed under my breath and tried to calm down the poor woman...or should I say girl?

"I'm so sorry! It's completely my fa-" she began as she tried to clean up the mess. Damn, she was beautiful. With her brown hair messily tied up in a bun and those chocolate warm brown eyes, Sure she lacked the curves and what not, but she had this wonderful innocence about her that I couldnt ignore. But maybe that explains why she also looks so young! She couldn't be older than 16. It was obvious that she worked here, thanks to her worn down loose uniform. (Aren't there rules or something for the age when you have to work?) And she obviously valued her job very much by the way she was frantically trying to pick up the glass pieces, almost cutting herself in the process.

"It's okay, here let me help you with that." I said and just couldn't stop from introducing myself. "Hi, I'm Niall Horan and you are?" I couldn't help from my Irish accent slipping in a bit.

She finally looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and-surprise, surprise- froze like she was a deer in the headlights. I internally grimaced, great another obsessed fan. I almost turned away, but then she did something completely unexpected, she fainted right in front of me and thank god I was there to catch her, otherwise she would've had a rather nice bump. I looked at her with concern written all over my face and then she blacked out right in my arms.

"Um hello?" I asked stupidly as I tried to shake her awake. God, she was some fan, and a seriously good actor. I was willing to just leave her there, i mean, this isnt the first time something like this ever happened to me, and thank god it wasnt becuz this girl better not be playing. But before i left her there and just to be sure, I touched her forehead only to find it burning hot. Shit, she really did faint, not because of me and my stardom because she was sick.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" I yelled as I cradled this unknown beauty in my arms. She looked so delicate and fragile, screw the world, i was gonna make sure nothing happened to her.

And when I say nothing, I mean it.

-Later At The Hospital-

(still Nialls POV :)

I had been in the emergency room for about 2 hours since they took the unknown girl inside. Thanks to me being a famous celebrity I was able to pull some strings so that she could get immediate care. I mean really, I d never seen someone be that hot...not like that, but just that her temperature was dangerously high. The Ocean Club Manager, Elle Martita, had told me that I didn't have to stay, that I had done enough by staying by the girls side inside the ambulance and what not. But I refused to move, it wasn't just because this girl was so

Damn pretty but because she looked alone, turns out she was because there was no family or guardian member here in Spain, something about being emancipated, I couldn't tell, maybe this girl would answer my questions.

"Mr. Niall Horan?" the doctor asked as she walked from behind the doors. Finally, I thought as I immediately replied, "Yes, that's me."

"Ms. Higins is now awake would you like to see her?" She asked not once looking up from her clipboard. Typical doctor, not caring much other than the patient itself.

"Yes please." I replied just as she turned around and motioned for me to follow. I followed the doctor, Mrs. Carlisle, I knew that because when she stopped to let a gurney pass us by I read her name tag, through the white sterile hallways until we stopped in front of room 202, which I guessed was the room.

"I'll have the paperwork ready at the front whenever you guys are done. Will it be cash or credit?" she asked for once looking at me in the eye, "credit" I said automatically and she nodded her head and then turned around and scurried down to who knees where in this huge hospital.

I opened the door to room 202 and found a nurse just leaving the room.

"Oh you must be Niall Horan, I'm Ms. Higins nurse." she said and I shook her outstretched hand as I tried to get a glimpse of this Ms. Higins over Her shoulder. "Emma is fine, just a small heat stroke, but she needs to stay out of the sun and not get stressed out because she is still recovering. So please make sure she gets home safe and sound, her condition is still a bit fragile. I will have the discharge papers ready at the front desk." with that final note she exited the room, leaving me and "Emma" alone. So Emma Higins, cute name, obviously American, but innocent and beautiful just like her. The ideal name.

I walked around the bed and sat down in a chair right next to it. I finally got a good look at her. She was sleeping, her brown hair, not in a bun anymore, lay flowing on her pillow. Her eyes were closed and she looked completely fine and peaceful except for the fact that she was hooked up to an IV.

I found myself staring at her, not even realizing it until she woke up and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"What are you staring at?" she asked in alarm and i realized that this was probably the most she had ever said to me.

"You." I said and grinned as her face turned red.

"Um..W-w-who are y-you?" she asked trying to change the subject obviously flustered with my remark.

I smirked but then I couldnt help but state in shock when I realized she really didn't know who I was.

"wait you dont know who I am?" I asked in awe. I mean, I know I shouldn't expect EVERYONE to know my name but I guess I just assumed that they did.

"No I don't know who you are and will you stop looking at me like that!" she said and I could see the annoyance flash in her eye but then again I could also see her eyes glancing at me every few seconds.

I knew I was just that hot.

" like what?", I teased. It really still did shock me that she didn't know

Who I was. Oh this would be a great story to tell the lads.

"like THAT!" she said exasperated and turned around so now that I faced the back of her blanket.

Oh this was gonna be fun.

**I know it's an abrupt ending but I tried to make it longer, hopefully I did its just that I'm really tired :P so I'll try to update ASAP! No promises though...REVIEW!'love y'all!**

**Oh and I don't know If I have to do a disclaimer or something but here's mine**

**I DO NOT OWN NIALL HORAN**

**OR ONE DIRECTION...**

**If I did, me and Louis would already be making beautiful babies ;) and Niall would be the God Uncle :D**

**TTYLXOX,**

**The Tomlinson Queen 3**


	3. Blonde Boy (EMMA)

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update for so long! I forgot my password and everything and it took FOREVER to recover it! I'm sowwy my poor readers :( but I'm back now! This story might also be available on wattpad FYI...tee hee will let y'all know later. Anyway REVIEW and maybe Niall will give you a hug :) and maybe ill send you a cookie. **

**Love,**

**TTQ**

Chapter Playlist:

(I just listened to these songs when typing this up)

Stutter by Maroon 5

A-team by Ed Sheeran

This love by Maroon 5

I dreamed a dream (Les mis soundtrack)

EMMA'S POV:

I woke up to sterile fluorescent lighting and the steady beeping of a heart monitor, not to mention, the sight of a giant needle stuck in my arm and a flow of clear liquid entering my body.

And they say I shouldn't be afraid of hospitals. Go figure.

On the other hand, my very bones ached and trust me this wasn't just a simple I-worked-overtime-again kinda ache but the kind of pain that clouds your vision and makes you wish you were a potato, literally. It was like I had been doused in fire and then my head had been viciously submerged into the Arctic Ocean. It throbbed incessantly and the bright lighting wasn't helping much.

Neither was the extremely attractive blond boy staring at me with a look of wonder.

My eyes widened as I realized that he was looking at me, or so it seemed like. It seemed that I always just had to restate the obvious.

"What are you staring at?" I asked in alarm and part stupidity. I really hoped he didn't hear the idiocricy in my voice.

If he did, well he was incredibly good at hiding it. But he just shot me a crooked grin and said truthfully, "You" The blush that tainted my cheeks was almost inevitable and I tried furiously to hide the effect he was having on me. If it was anyone else id probably slap them, as I didn't accept compliments very well because in the past they were always a tease, a taunt. However the way he said it, I almost felt beautiful for once.

No Bad Emma, snap out of it, he's just an unknown boy who could simply just try to take advantage out of you, STOP THINKING ABOUT THE WAYS YOU COULD FRENCH KISS HIM

French kiss? Okay this was definitely not me, I must've gotten hurt pretty bad if I was thinking like this about a guy I barely know, even though his face seemed vaguely familiar. Like a shadow you can never seem to catch.

"Um..W-w-who are y-you?" I asked trying to change the subject , mentally slapping myself as my mouth stuttered.

He smirked that annoying smirk of his and looked at me with a knowing eye which then changed into a state of shock as he realized that I really didn't know who he was. Surprise, surprise, I bet. I'd never seen him in my life before and if I had I'm pretty sure I'd remember a face like that. And with eyes like his, they're hard to forget.

I waited for his answer, my head getting more agitated by the second, by the end of this conversation I'm afraid I'd get a brain tumor.

"wait you dont know who I am?" He finally asked in awe. I mean, it sounded like he'd never come across someone who didn't know who he was. Such a friggin snob, if I wasn't as weak as I was I'd smack him upside the head in annoyance. (Actually I don't think I'd be able to actually do that, it's just the migraine talking...)

"No I don't know who you are and will you stop looking at me like that!" i snapped, my headache killing most of the patience I'd ever have left. Hopefully, he could sense the annoyance in my voice.

I may sound annoyed but despite my headache I couldn't stop from checking him out from the corner of my eye once in a while, praying he wouldn't notice. I don't think I could handle it if his head got any bigger.

Well I'm probably one of least smoothest people alive, so no surprise when he noticed that I was sorta checking him out and he had the nerve to reply "like what?" In that teasing, flirtatious, voice that made me tingle all over. Ugh dammit, this boy has turned everything upside down. Oh goodness, My headache was already horrible.

"like THAT!" i said exasperated and turned around so now that he faced the back of my blanket. It wasnt that I didn't like him it's just that my migraine was really a pain in the ass, and mentally I wasn't ready for a hot boy to stare at me as I slept. It was probably very rude of me to turn my back towards his face, but I couldn't stare at him any longer without getting this pleasant shiver, this slight tingling in my heart- well you get my point. What could I do? He was gorgeous. Absolutely magnificent. And his voice was like crisp apples and caramel, sharp and sweet. I could only imagine the way it would sound if a voice like that was screaming my na- OKAY these drugs they were feeding me were finally taking their toll.

"Owwww..." I muttered, my head throbbing repetitively, a constant reminder of why I was in the hospital in the first place. Speaking of which, how did I get here? I turned back towards Blonde boy, who actually seemed concerned with my well being.

"Are you alright? I thought I heard you-" he began, his voice edged with a glaze of worry.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just a terrible head ache that's all...and that reminds me, how did I end up here in the first place?" I questioned, and I felt myself getting redder and fainter as he explained the story and what was wrong with me?

"I DID WHAT?im so gonna lose my job!? Elle is so firing me ahh! And I couldn't have had a stroke?! I'm only 15! That's not right?! Oh my god, am I risk of having a heart attack!? This is just-" I began my voice shaking, after the story. The worst part was one that I didn't even have to say out loud, the fact that id dropped margaritas on Blonde boy and then proceeded to dramatically faint in his arms...not something you see at an everyday bar huh?

"It's alright Emma! Calm down love, it'll be okay. The doctor said that you're the picture of health but should avoid the sun and heat at all costs for a little while," he said his voice smooth, his fingers found my hand, "ill take care of you, I promise"

I was frankly, speechless for a moment, my breath hitch hiked in my chest and all I could concentrate on was the way his hand felt around my hand,the way his fingers intertwined perfectly with mine. No one had ever told me that they'd take care of me in my entire life. Sure I had baby sitters and parents and an older sister, but it was always a forced thing or there was money involved. I was a dent in their perfect family, with my imperfect looks contrary of my older sister who had everything plus a modeling contract and Harvard acceptance letter. So what was a teenage bookworm nerd girl, next to the smart and sexy model?

It was that comparison and memory of my sister that brought me back to reality as I snatched my hand out of his grasp. He seemed a bit frazzled by it but only for a moment.

"Thank you...what was it again?" I asked, apologetically. Ugh, I was so stupid sometimes, I bet he's told me his name like five times all of which I was probably being my same idiot self, completely oblivious to the world.

"Niall, Niall Horan. And your Emma right?" He said, the cheerful grin back on his face.

"Yeah, Emma Higgins..." I said, realizing that I never once mentioned my name to him before, I asked "um how did you know what my name was, I mean, I never really tol-"

"I checked you into the hospital as emergency care and they gave me your name when billing me, that's the least they can tell me about a girl whose hospital care I'm paying for!" He smiled and I blushed a deep burgundy..

My mouth fell open and o struggled to thank him, only a weak "thank you" leaving my mouth in the end. I can't believe how rude I'd been to a guy who was paying for my medical stay, something I could barely afford. Looking around the room, I realized, that he said he'd checked me into emergency care but I was in my own room, the only hospital bed there.

"Wait I thought you said that I was checked into the emergency room...?"

"Yes, but I immediately moved you to your own private room after I figured out that you had a stroke. I wanted to make sure that you were fine, and besides the private rooms are a lot more nicer and you seems more comfortable here than there" he replied quickly and my mouth just kept dropping to the floor. It's just insane. Absolutely amazing, I couldn't believe he'd done this for me. I proceeded to ask him just that.

"Why did you do this? Spend hundreds of dollars on a stupid girl who dropped alcohol all over you and then fainted in your arms? You should have just let me be, I bet with a few hours of rest I could've gotten better. I didn't have to come to the hospital , I could've -"

"First of all, your not stupid and it was also my fault in that I wasn't looking where I was going and that mostly led to the entire margarita scene. Secondly, you couldn't control that stroke, love, it was out of exhaustion that you collapsed and ironically I was there to catch you, otherwise that headache you have right now would be a million times worse. " he paused for a moment, letting his words sink in before he began again in a more quiet voice..."you need to stop being so hard on yourself, and you could've been a 80 year old grandma and I still would have spent hundreds of dollars on you either way, I'd help you any way I could. You should learn how to rel-"

I was staring at him now and if it wasnt for the nurse who just at that moment had walked in, I was sure some angry tears would have stained my cheeks. No one had ever been so nice to me, no one had ever said...if I think about it actually no ones ever been this nice to me in a long while. When your parents wish you were someone else and that someone else happens to be your only sister, life can be difficult. All those times, they'd tell me those things those horrible comments...whatever I don't want to think about it, as I turned my attention towards the nurse, like blonde boy- I mean Niall as well.

"Emma Higgins, Dr. Carlisle says that you are okay to go, but she advises a day or two for rest. Do you have a parent or guardian or someone you live with to take care of you, because you are at a high risk of getting another stroke which if not treated properly could cause you to go into complete paralysis" she said this in such a calm and monotonous voice, the sob that choked my throat was involuntary. Nialls eyes were instantly on mine, his forehead crinkled with concern. I have him a weak smile but my head was spinning. Not treated correctly, paralysis, no work, all these words swam in my head and the thought of not going to work was bad enough. It was a struggle to make ends meet as it is, and now I had to rest and - oh my, what if they prescribed me medicine?! I don't have health insurance?! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh -

"Emma are you alright? You look really pale?" Nialls melodic voice cut through my panic attack.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just fine," I chirped, my voice faker than plastic, "but nurse, um, I live alone, so I don't really have anyone to take care of me but I think I'll be f-" I said to the nurse, my voice quivering

"Oh you live alone? Well I guess you can stay at the hospital until we figure out what to do with your situation, I mean, I thought was taking care of you, but nev-" the nurse began in the same monotonous voice, my panic attack was just coming back when -

"I am, I mean, I'm taking care of Emma here and of you could get her discharge papers it'd be great, because I'm sure she's anxious to go home." Niall burst out, his voice confident as he breezed through the lie. He smiled the nurse a charming grin and she shuffled out the door, her eyes curious but obeying.

The minute she was out of ear shot, I turned towards Niall, who was now standing up next to the chair he was previously sitting in, and holy cheeseburger, this boy was...he was god, perfection. His skin was perfectly tanned, and his surf shorts hung low on his hips, an anchor tank shirt hung loose on his lean frame, and I'm pretty sure he had abs. He had a cute face, and his eyes took my breath away. But I still couldn't stop from bursting out at him, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LYING TO A NURSE?!"

"Jesus, calm down Em." He said calmly, while I went ballistic again.

He called me Em, no ones called me Em before...I thought subconsciously.

" do you know what she could do to me if she found out that I was lying about living with you and you taking care of me? And then what if she finds out I don't even have health insurance and oh my I think she hates me and I could lose my job and god oh god" I spit out, my breath getting shorter and shorter and these spots were dancing in front of my eyes and then there were two strong arms around me, holding me close saying, "shhh shhh, darling, calm down. You need to relax. Stop worrying, your only human and we all make mistakes okay Emma? " he said his voice a soft whisper.

I was never so confused. Why was this guy who barely knew me, treating me like I was like royalty or something? I didn't understand. Why was he trying to help me? All my life I'd been on my own. I wasn't sure if I was ready for someone to take care of me, or even pretend to take care of me. I didn't know what to say, except, "Are you really gonna take care of me Niall?" I leaned in to his chest, the way he smelled like sugar and mint, and everything amazing. I was afraid of his answer. It was like that moment in the hospital I realized that my life was going to change, for better or for worse, I didn't know. Today had been a crazy day, and I just needed to know I had something left.

After what seemed like forever, I heard his voice, loud and clear, his voice filling the room...

"Yes Emma Higgins, yes I am."

FYI this is like a new account so tee hee...any Qs or Comments drop me a review guys :) love all of y'all


End file.
